The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In humans, an arrhythmia is an anomaly in heart function in which heartbeats do not conform to normal sinus rhythm and thus beat abnormally. Typically, detecting arrhythmia requires using sensor apparatus that is uncomfortable or inconvenient for the patient to use or wear. For example, measurement of heart function by electrocardiogram (ECG or EKG) requires applying electrical leads to the patient's torso, typically with a sticky adhesive and a conductive gel. In some cases a portable apparatus such as the Holter monitor may be used. These approaches create inconvenience to the patient as their movement may be restricted, or they may be unable to shower or bathe during the period of wearing the electrodes.